The primary objective is development of an experimental and theoretical understanding of the mechanics of removal of a contaminating liquid from a solid surface. Criteria are sought through which techniques of removal of contaminating liquids can be better understood and, thereby improved. Thin liquid films will be deposited on variety of solid surfaces and then removed by the shearing and impaction of liquid jets. Techniques will be developed for measuring the rate of removal of a film from a surface. Mathematical models will lead to a definition of an efficiency that characterizes the flushing system (jet geometry, speed, viscosity, and surface tension), the contaminating layer (initial thickness, viscosity, surface tension, miscibility in the flushing liquid), and the contaminated surface (surface roughness). Secondary recontamination by splashing and/or contaminant aerosol formation will be studied. Experiments will be accompanied by the theoretical models as an aid to interpretation and correlation of observations.